Microelectrode recording techniques have been widely used in neurophysiological, neuropharmacological and clinical neurological studies for probing cellular, electrical discharging behavior of nerve cells. The data generated from these recordings are often called spike-train data. There has been a number of statistical methods developed based on various models of the neuronal mechanism of impulse firing for spike-train data analysis. The validity of these methods needs to be examined for various purposes of application. In this study the currently available methods of spike-train data analyses were extensively reviewed and evaluated from a stochastic process point of view. Several optimal statistical tests for validating the use of these methods have been developed. A report of this study has been prepared for publication.